Winter Vacation
by WeasleyForMe
Summary: Hermione and George have been together through thick and thin, and it's about time they treated themselves to a vacation! But maybe Hermione shouldn't have allowed George to plan the trip... what could possibly go wrong? Hermione/George
1. Chapter 1

_Winter Vacation by WeasleyForMe_

_Hermione and George have been together through thick and thin, and it's about time they treated themselves to a vacation! But maybe Hermione shouldn't have allowed George to plan the trip... what could possibly go wrong?  
_

_Happy Birthday to my dear friend Clover Bay! I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

As she dusted the worn, oak bookcase in her tiny library, Hermione gazed longingly at the framed picture at the end of the shelf past her old textbooks. She felt a January chill through her body as the wind howled outside. This was the only wizarding photograph she had ever taken with her parents.

It reflected a happy moment just before the start of her fourth year at Hogwarts. The three of them had paused while eating ice cream sundaes at Fortescue's to smile for a complimentary back-to-school photo. She smiled slightly as the image of her father dripped pistachio and peppermint ice cream on his sleeve, and her mom wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

The much younger image of herself filled with joy and hope brought burning tears instantly to the back of Hermione's eyes. It just never got any easier.

George happily sprinted up the last of the stairs, his magenta work robes trailing behind him jubilantly. He came to an abrupt stop in the library doorway, having found his wife in the one room where he somehow knew she would be. But, he wasn't expecting to see her this way.

After watching her for a moment, he cleared his throat, and Hermione quickly spun around in surprise. His heart broke as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Hermione," he whispered as she threw herself into his open arms.

It had been almost seven years since she had sent her Obliviated parents into their new, childless life in Australia. After the defeat of Voldemort, the entirety of the Weasley family, along with many other members of Britain's Wizarding community, had volunteered countless hours searching the unfamiliar continent for the Grangers, but to no avail.

Deep inside, Hermione knew it was probably better this way. Memory charms and restoration were a particularly tricky type of magic, and if the Grangers were ever found, their minds may be unable to withstand the many spells involved in returning them to their previous life, sanity intact.

Hermione cried openly into George's unbuttoned robe. It had been at least six months since she had had a breakdown of this scale, and he just held her until the shaking stopped. "I know you still miss them, Hermione. But you have to stop blaming yourself. You did the right thing, and deep down you know they still love you for the courage you had to send them away safely." He gently wiped the tears away from his wife's bright pink cheeks.

"I'm sorry for all the tears, but I had a horrible day at work, and I've been worried about you," she sniffed and told George. "I need a day away from my office to try to forget about all of the unfinished cases I'm dealing with. And you aren't exactly good at knowing how much work you can handle on your own at the shop. And, and… I've been thinking about Fred today as well."

George's lip visibly quivered, and his green eyes seemed to darken at the sound of his twin's name. He took a deep, ragged breath, not wanting to upset Hermione any further.

Hermione pulled him tightly against her. It was this severe sense of loss that had brought them together after the war. Somehow they found beauty in one another where others could only see sorrow. They were slowly learning that the passage of time couldn't heal them completely, but they were doing much better as a pair than either would do on their own.

"I was thinking," Hermione continued, "that Fred wouldn't appreciate so much hard work without any play. You, Ginny and Verity have been working so much at the shop, but the holidays are over now, and things will be slowing down. And I have almost two months of vacation time built up at the Ministry."

George grinned down into her cinnamon coloured eyes. "You're absolutely right, Fred wouldn't like this at all, my love!"

"And the most important thing we can do is remember to honor those who can't be here with us," she agreed with a small smile and a glance at the photograph.

"Pack your bags, sweet pea, we leave on Saturday!" George announced, throwing his magenta robe across an arm chair.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find out on Saturday!" George promised, peppering her cheek with kisses.

* * *

_This first chapter is a little on the sad/serious side, but it's going to get sillier later! I hope you liked it, and I really hope you'll leave a review :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Winter Vacation by WeasleyForMe_

_Hermione and George have been together through thick and thin, and it's about time they treated themselves to a vacation! But maybe Hermione shouldn't have allowed George to plan the trip... what could possibly go wrong?  
_

_Happy Birthday to my dear friend Clover Bay! I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

Chapter 2

George was so excited he had barely slept at all that night and was wide awake at six in the morning preparing a platter of breakfast for Hermione. He whistled while he cooked, frying eggs and bacon and flipping pancakes. He was about to butter a stack of toast when Hermione shuffled sleepily into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes with the sleeves of her bathrobe and squinting against the light.

"Making your absolute favourite breakfast!" George replied jovially.

"But you're never up this early, and I always make breakfast," she muttered in response. "And why are you so happy? It's six in the bloody morning, George."

"You'll find out soon enough, sweet pea. Now eat up before it gets cold," he told her with a wink, shoving a large plate piled with food into her hands. She couldn't help but smile at her husband as they sat down in the breakfast nook.

"Are you going in to work early?" Hermione asked between bites of pancakes, still suspicious as to why George was already awake.

"Nope. Just got a lot to do today. And so do you, if you're going to take a week off from the Ministry and go away with me," he told her while plowing his breakfast into his mouth.

With her suspicions and wonder growing steadily, she finished her breakfast in silence all the while staring at his ridiculous apron which was bright green and read "Snog the Chef". She had bought it for him the year before as a gag gift and he constantly wore it while in the kitchen, even when he wasn't cooking her a heaping breakfast at six in the morning.

"You're ridiculous, George," she mused aloud, smiling and shaking her head at him.

"Isn't that why you love me?" he asked with a wink.

She snorted. "Yes, among other things." She set down her fork and gave him a gigantic hug.

George squeezed her back lovingly as he glanced at the clock. "You'll be late. Better hop in the shower."

Hermione mumbled in agreement and sauntered off to the bathroom to get ready for work. After removing his apron, George loaded all of the dishes and pans into the sink and paced the hallway nervously as his wife prepared for the day.

"Why is she taking so long?" he mused to himself after thirty minutes. There was a limited amount of time for him to accomplish his goals for the day. He could hear Hermione applying several hair charms to her tresses which meant she was almost ready to leave. She emerged from the bathroom and, with a flick of her wand, she transfigured her robe into a smart, grey skirt and suit jacket.

"Stunning as always," George told her, kissing her cheek and handing her a lunch bag. "Now, off you go. Don't want to keep the Ministry waiting," he said imitating a snooty voice.

Hermione examined his face for a moment. "You're up to something. I don't know what it is, but mark my words, I will find out in time. And if you're even thinking of tearing up the carpet again after I leave for work, you'd better think again!"

George laughed heartily. "I forgot about that. Now will you leave already?"

"Fine. Behave." She kissed George and Apparated to work.

"Finally!" he exclaimed, making a mad dash up to the attic. George tore through a stack of boxes, dumping the contents all over the place. Kicking through a pile of Hermione's clothes, he saw what he was looking for.

"Come to Papa!" He reached for a long crate set up on a shelf and staggered to the ground with it. He opened it to reveal a multitude of muggle sporting goods that Hermione had packed away. "Now, I just need to figure out what each of these do," he muttered holding up one of his wife's pink rollerblades along with a croquet mallet. "Shouldn't be too difficult!"

* * *

"Ginny!" George hollered as he trotted into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with a gust of wintry air behind him. "Verity!"

"George, we're right here," Verity called from the first aisle.

"Seriously, where's the fire?" Ginny asked with annoyance as her brother ran down toward them holding up a ski and a tennis racket. "Have you gone mad?" Ginny asked when she caught sight of him.

"Do either of you know which one of these is a foot sled?" he asked both of his trusted employees holding up the sports equipment.

"A what?" both girls responded in unison.

"A foot sled. You know, those things muggles put on their feet to sled down snowy mountains." George placed both items on the floor and tried to put his feet on them.

"Hmm… I'm not sure, but that looks like a garden gnome swatter," Ginny said pointing to the tennis racket underneath George's shoe.

"Oh, I don't think that one is actually large enough for your foot," Verity said, also gesturing to the tennis racket. "I think it's the other one, and I think it's called a ski."

"Why do you need to know anyway?" Ginny asked, as she returned her attention to arranging Skiving Snackboxes on a shelf.

George grinned and picked up some of the Puking Pastilles to lend a hand. "I'm surprising Hermione with a winter vacation next week."

"So, we're in charge of the shop?" Verity asked.

"Yup, don't burn it down ladies," George warned good-naturedly.

"Where is this spontaneous vacation going to take place?" Ginny asked. "Please tell me you're not going to take her to the Wiltshire Fair again like you did for her birthday. You _knew_ she was afraid of clowns!"

George laughed loudly. "Ha, I forgot about that! No, no, nothing like that. I'm taking her to Switzerland."

The girls both stared at him with puzzled looks as he stepped back to examine the display shelf. "Um, George? Do you know anything about Switzerland?" Ginny asked gently.

"Nope!"

Verity's face lit up. "You should talk to a muggle travel agent to help you plan the trip! There's one in London on the muggle side of The Leaky Couldron!"

"A travel agent?" George mused. "That's an excellent idea!" He picked up the ski and the tennis racket and bounded out the door.

"You should have sent him to a doctor. Nutters that one," Ginny told Verity as they returned to stocking shelves.

* * *

_Woohoo! Chapter two! Please review! _

_More is on the way :)  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Winter Vacation by WeasleyForMe_

_Hermione and George have been together through thick and thin, and it's about time they treated themselves to a vacation! But maybe Hermione shouldn't have allowed George to plan the trip... what could possibly go wrong?  
_

_Happy Birthday to my dear friend Clover Bay! I hope you enjoy it!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3

"Hello, I'm here to see a travel agent!" George announced as he entered the Muggle agency. Several men and women sitting at their desks eyed the man wielding one ski and one tennis racket curiously until a short, mousy young woman walked over and introduced herself.

"My name is Abigail, and I'll be happy to help you over at my desk," she told him with a small smile.

George set his items down and had a seat across the desk from Abigail. "I want to take my wife on vacation to Switzerland!" he told her merrily.

"Oh, what a great destination!" she squeaked. "You've been there before?"

"Nope, never."

Abigail cleared her throat. "Ok, well are you looking for a resort which includes skiing and tennis?"

"Huh?" George cocked his head to one side.

"Well I see you've brought a racket and a ski with you, although you didn't need to bring the equipment to book a trip." Abigail slowly pulled some brochures out of a rack on the side of her desk. There was something funny about this man.

What was this woman talking about? He had to think quickly. "Yes, yes. Just refresh my memory… which one of these is a ski?" he asked overly casually, pointing to the items he'd dropped on the floor.

Abigail tried not to laugh out loud as she pointed to the snow ski. "That one." At least it was an entertaining day at work.

"Right, right," he agreed. He'd have to tell Verity that she had been correct. "So the other one is a tennis racket," he muttered to himself to ensure he would remember for the future.

"Yes…." Abigail agreed giving him another funny look.

"And skis are used in the snow, right?" he asked as offhandedly as he could, running his fingers through his hair.

"That's correct, sir," she replied, no longer trying to make sense of this conversation.

"Great! Then I'd like to go to Switzerland to use skis in the snow!" he told her knowing Hermione would be pleased.

Abigail showed him an assortment of pamphlets depicting snowy, mountaintop resorts and tourists wearing skis. After about an hour of asking questing, mostly about how much food was included, George had made a decision. Abigail logged onto her computer and typed away, much to George's amusement, and soon he and Hermione were booked for a week-long vacation to Lake Alpschall resort in southern Switzerland.

"Alright, your flight leaves this Saturday morning, and you are booked in the hotel for seven nights."

George wasn't too sure what a flight was. Wouldn't it just be easier to portkey to get there? Or travel by international floo? If only he had taken Muggle studies before he'd left Hogwarts!

"How would you like to pay for this, Mr. Weasley?" Abigail asked in her quiet voice.

Oh bugger! George knew he had been forgetting something. He only had a few galleons in his pocket and definitely no muggle bills. "Um…"

"We take cash, personal checks and all major credit cards," she added.

"I, well I don't have my major credit cards with me today," George replied unhappily. He wasn't even sure if Hermione had checks or cards to pay muggles with.

"That's fine, Mr. Weasley. I can hold this through tomorrow pending payment. Will you be able to stop back?" she questioned.

George would just have to figure it out later. "No problem." He quickly signed some forms, picked up his ski and tennis racket and left the travel agency. He still had a lot to do today.

* * *

George strolled back into the front doors of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and was surprised to find the enormous lunchtime crowd. Verity was up on a ladder to reach down some Weasleys' Wild-Fire Whiz-Bangs for a group of children. He thought of Fred and smiled to himself.

"It's about time you came back!" Ginny called from behind the large orange cash register, jarring him away from the group of kids. "Help!"

George let out a low whistle as he saw that the line was at least twenty people deep. He dropped his sporting goods behind the counter and quickly put on his magenta work robe. "Right this way, folks!" he called and started waiting on customers, giving away free samples of Canary Creams to thank them for waiting patiently.

"Next in line, please," he called to the last customer and turned to see a lovely brunette smiling at him. "Oh wow, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on!" he told her as he waggled his eyebrows and leaned across the counter toward her. "You better hope my wife doesn't show up," he told her suggestively as he reached across the counter and caressed her lower lip with his fingers.

"You're the most ridiculous man I've ever know," Hermione told him with a giggle. She leaned in and kissed him lovingly.

"So you've told me," he winked.

"Are you having a good day?" Hermione asked him as he hopped over the counter.

He nodded. "I have a surprise for you. Do you like Switzerland? How about all you can stuff down your throat buffets? Do you have a credit card? Or a check?"

"What are you on about?" she asked him. "Are you ill?"

Ginny laughed as she finished up with her last customer. "How do you deal with him?" she asked, gesturing to George and giving her favourite sister-in-law a hug.

"You know, I really _really_ feel for your mother. I don't know how she managed all those years," Hermione said solemnly.

"She should be nominated for sainthood," Ginny agreed.

"I'm standing right here," George piped in with a frown.

The girls laughed and Ginny changed out of her magenta robe in favor of her winter cloak. "We're going to lunch now," she informed her brother as she gestured to Hermione.

"Wait a second, I'm the boss! I should be the one telling you when you're allowed to go to lunch," George called as his wife and sister headed for the door.

"Ok, whatever you say," Ginny replied.

"Don't be more than thirty minutes or you're fired! And be nice to my wife!"

Ginny waved without turning around, and Hermione blew him a kiss as the disappeared into the grey January afternoon.

"I'll just have to tell her about Switzerland later." George popped a Canary Cream into his mouth and crept around a shelf to sneak up on Verity.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please leave a review. I'd love to hear what you think so far!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Winter Vacation by WeasleyForMe_

_Hermione and George have been together through thick and thin, and it's about time they treated themselves to a vacation! But maybe Hermione shouldn't have allowed George to plan the trip... what could possibly go wrong?  
_

_Happy Birthday to my dear friend Clover Bay! I hope you enjoy it!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 4

When Hermione finally made it home after a late evening at the Ministry, she was tired, hungry and just wanted to take a bath. But, in order for her to make it through her front door, she had to kick suitcases and roll a bowling ball out of her way.

"George! What did you do?" she called down the hallway as she stepped over a pile of her sweaters. She followed the frantic sound coming from the master bedroom.

"Oh hey, sweet pea! You're home early," George said nervously, pushing some of his clothes back into the closet with the tip of his shoe.

"I'm home late!" Hermione disagreed shrilly. "And everything we own is everywhere! Why is my bowling ball next to the front door? And why is our bed covered in brochures?" she asked, leaning over to pick one up.

George tried to leap across the room and take it from her hand, but Hermione was too quick.

"What's Lake Alpschall?" she asked, suddenly forgetting about the mess.

"Well, it was supposed to be more of a surprise, but that's where we are going for our much deserved winter vacation. We leave for Switzerland on Saturday."

Hermione's face lit up. "We're really going away? You took care of all of it?"

George pulled her into a hug. "Well almost, I just need a personal check or a major credit card from you."

Hermione laughed heartily. "So I guess you're trying to tell me that I'm going to be the one paying for the vacation?"

George hugged her tighter. "Yes… Verity sent me to a muggle travel agency, and you know I'm not any good at that stuff, Hermione. Please?" he whined, peppering her cheeks with kisses. "What's mine is yours, right?"

"Yes, I suppose that's true," Hermione agreed. "Just please, let me finish packing," she said, her train of thought returning to her house which was in a state of complete disarray.

"Nope, I can't let you do that, because it's almost done! And dinner is in the oven!"

"Husband of the year material, you are," Hermione joked as she went to scoop George's world famous Mediocre Chicken Casserole onto two plates and open a bottle of wine.

After they ate, George sneaked around for awhile, packing their suitcases for the following week. He was so excited for Hermione to wear everything he had packed for her, and now that he was certain which items were the skis, he was sure he was doing a great job. He sat on their bed and went over his checklist one last time.

"George, I'm going to get a bath," Hermione said casually as she walked into their room.

"Sounds good," George mumbled absently.

Hermione pulled her blouse over her head, and then she unhooked her bra and tossed it at George as she made her way into the bathroom. "Coming?" she asked from the doorway.

George took one look at his wife and dashed into the bathroom behind her.

* * *

Saturday morning arrived before either of them knew it, and George found himself in the muggle airport in London, curious and yet terrified out of his mind. "Why did I agree to this?" he kept asking Hermione.

"You didn't agree to it, you planned it!" she told him with a laugh.

"But you're telling me we are going to go up _in the air_ in a gigantic piece of metal? And that's supposed to be safe?"

Hermione took his hand in hers. "Muggles travel this way all the time, George. If we told them that there are people who apparate, fly on brooms and use portkeys, they wouldn't even begin to understand it. It's the same thing, George. You'll be fine, I promise."

He took his seat on the plane, repeatedly asking Hermione where their bags had gone. Once the engines were turned on and they started to move, George stared apprehensively out the window. As they sped up down the runway, he clenched his eyes shut and squeezed Hermione's hands until she wanted to cry.

When the flight attendant brought the drink cart by, George asked for a butterbeer, and Hermione had to elbow him in the ribs. "Two colas, please," she requested.

George did not understand why they had been given a fizzy drink and miniature sized bags of peanuts, but he was pleased that they did. He enjoyed his first flight more than he expected, although he was convinced someone was using magic to make the airplane stay in the sky.

"Welcome to Switzerland," someone told them once the plane was safely on the ground, followed by the same announcement in several other languages. George and Hermione grinned at each other; they were finally on their first vacation together.

"We have to go pick up our bags, and then we can head over to the hotel," Hermione said happily as they walked toward the airport's baggage claim area.

"Good thing too, because I'm starving," George replied, his stomach growling in protest. "Why didn't they give us larger sized bags of peanuts?"

Hermione shook her head at her husband. It was amazing the details of her life that pureblood wizards and witches just didn't seem to understand. "Well doesn't the hotel come complete with an all you can stuff down your throat buffet? Good thing we didn't fill up on peanuts."

"Oh, good call. Can we apparate to the hotel from here?" George asked.

"Nope, we're taking a cab," Hermione said as they pulled their suitcases from the conveyor belt and started to pull them toward the exit.

"Being a muggle is hard work," George muttered as they walked outside. "Holy Merlin's knickers! It is freezing out here!" He shivered as they stood in the wind, suddenly understanding why Hermione insisted they pack winter coats. "Who knew Switzerland was going to be cold!"

Hermione pulled him into a taxi, aware that people were starting to look oddly at her husband. "It's a good thing you packed plenty of warm clothes for us to wear."

George bit his lip. "Yes… a good thing."

* * *

_Things don't sound too promising for George! Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Winter Vacation by WeasleyForMe_

_Hermione and George have been together through thick and thin, and it's about time they treated themselves to a vacation! But maybe Hermione shouldn't have allowed George to plan the trip... what could possibly go wrong?  
_

_Happy Birthday to my dear friend Clover Bay! I hope you enjoy it!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 5

"That's the hotel?" Hermione gasped as the cab pulled up to what appeared to be a castle set amidst a background of the Swiss Alps.

"If it is, then I did a great job," George said as the cab came to a stop in front of the grand hotel entrance.

They stepped out into the sunny yet very cold afternoon, and George watched guiltily as his wife shrieked and then shivered as she sprinted through the automatic glass doors into the hotel lobby. She was not going to be pleased when she opened her suitcase.

A hotel employee picked up all of their bags and George followed him inside. The scene before him was a beautiful display of gold and marble fountains and chandeliers.

"Wow, muggles sure know how to decorate," he told Hermione with a low whistle.

Hermione watched him as he froze and sniffed the air. His stomach immediately started to growl. "Do you smell that glorious smell? Is there a restaurant in here too?" he asked, looking wildly about the lobby.

Hermione laughed and led him toward the welcome desk. "Let's go check in first, and then we can fill your belly."

"Welcome to Lake Alpschall resort. You must be the Weasleys! Your room is all ready for you," the desk attendant informed them. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Ten minutes later they were being escorted, along with their bags, up to their hotel room. As they walked, George was perusing a stack of menus he had just requested. He found the one detailing the lunch buffet that would be available for the next hour past the far end of the lobby.

"I don't even know how to say this, but the description sounds delightful," George said, pointing to the zürcher geschnetzeltes on the menu, as they arrived at their room.

"Oh! Oh my goodness!" Hermione exclaimed rushing into the room. "We have a view of the mountains and the ski slopes! Is that a chalet?" she asked the room attendant carrying their suitcases.

"Yes, you ski down to it," he replied in harsh English. "You should do before dinner. Too dark later."

He set their bags down in the closet and made his way out of the room as the Weasleys 'oohed' and 'aahed' at the view and the amenities.

A few minutes later, George glanced at the clock. "Hey, Hermione, we need to leave the room like, right now to get to the buffet," he called to his wife who was currently exploring the bathroom.

"Do I have time to take a bath?" she asked, admiring the marble tub and brass fixtures which was reminiscent of the Prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts.

"No."

"Well do I have time to get changed then?" she asked walking into the main room and gesturing to her denims jeans.

"No, no. No time for that," George said, taking her by the hand and leading her out of their suite. It was in his best interest that they avoid their suitcases for the time being.

"Why are you acting so odd?" she asked as they made their way back to the lobby. "Did you make plans for Ron to remodel our home while we're away?"

He gave her a funny look and shook his head.

"You did, didn't you! You know how angry I was the last time you ripped the carpet up!"

"Hermione, sweet pea, I'm just hungry. I promise I haven't given Wonnie-kins permission to do anything of the sort. We just need to go have a nice hearty meal. You know what they say, man cannot live on tiny bags of peanuts alone."

"Ridiculous," Hermione muttered as they rushed into the elaborate buffet restaurant.

George looked around at the fifteen different food stations and the dessert bar. "Now this is what I'm talking about!" They both grabbed plates and set off to sample all of the different Swiss foods that neither of them could pronounce.

Before the buffet was closed for the day, George managed to polish off seven and a half plates of food. "Just roll me back to the suite," he groaned when they eventually exited at the conclusion of the buffet hour.

"Sure thing," said Hermione, "I'll just go ahead and call a bellhop to wheel you up on a luggage cart!"

The mention of luggage immediately jarred George back to the pressing matter of how badly he had packed the suitcase for this cold weather. Who knew that it would be so cold in the middle of winter in the Alps? "Why don't we go explore the hotel a bit more Hermione?"

"No, I think a good soak in the tub would be great after that long flight and big meal we just had. Maybe, after we change we can go look around a bit more. I would really like to get out of these travel clothes and into something a bit warmer." George groaned at the sound of that. "Are you okay George, did you eat too much? I didn't think that a Weasley could _ever_ eat too much!"

As they got to the room George became more and more anxious. Knowing that Hermione would eventually open the suitcase terrified him, and seeing that she was already beginning to run the water for a bath, he didn't see how he could escape his fate. "George, why don't you get me a nicer pair of jeans and a thick sweater for after I get out of the bath?"

At the conclusion of her bath, Hermione exited the bathroom in a fluffy white cotton robe which was the most wonderful thing she had ever worn. George sat on the bed with the suitcase in front of him still closed. "Why haven't you changed? I thought I asked you to pull out some clothes for me. George, what is wrong with you?"

George sat with his eyes looking down towards the suitcase not saying anything at all. Hermione walked over growing ever more suspicious and spun the suitcase toward her. Opening it, she couldn't help but feel redness spreading across her face. "George! Why are all of my bathing suits in here? All I see are bathing suits, lingerie, tee-shirts, and more lingerie. Where are my jeans and sweaters and thermal pants and wool socks? Why in the world would you pack these clothes? To think I trusted you to plan this whole trip and pack and…" She trailed off after seeing him bury his face in his hands. He wasn't crying but he definitely felt horrible and after all he had done to try to take her away, could she really be that angry with him over this clothing mishap?

"Oh George, I'm sorry. Let's not make a big fuss about this. I'm sure they have a store here somewhere, and we can go and buy some warmer clothes. You did such a great job planning everything and I don't want our vacation to start off on a bad note."

George raised his head and saw his wife looking at him lovingly. "I'm sorry, I just wanted this whole thing to be perfect."

"It is perfect, the perfect vacation for us to enjoy. Come now, let's go explore the hotel. I'll just throw on this tiny bikini that hasn't fit me in three years, and we'll be off," she joked, putting the same pair of jeans back on and picking out a tee-shirt.

George winced. He'd really been looking forward to his wife being more pleased with him for packing her whole lingerie drawer.

"Ooh, we should go see where they set up for the dinner buffet," Hermione said, causing George to perk up a bit. "There's also a pool and steam room around here somewhere, so I'll actually be able to wear my bathing suits. And then, let's look for a place to shop. We are going to need some warm outfits for skiing!"

"But I don't know what to wear skiing," George told her. "Actually, I don't even know how to ski."

"It's easy," she assured him with a kiss. "You'll love it." And off they went in search of shopping.

* * *

_Poor George! He just wanted to make sure she had enough underwear! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!_


End file.
